When the radio-navigation signal is superimposed on a narrow-band interfering signal, this has the effect of engendering measurement errors which impact the time and position calculations performed by the receiver and ultimately give rise to a positioning error.
It is therefore important to be able to detect the presence of interference in the radio-navigation signal received so as to be able to undertake corrective processing or to exclude the measurements performed in the presence of interference.
The known solutions to the aforementioned problem are based on the detection of an aberrant measurement with respect to an average or an expected deviation.
These solutions exhibit the drawback of requiring too significant a detection time between the instant at which the interference occurs and the instant at which it is actually detected.
The invention proposes a method of detecting interference based on the evaluation of deformations of the correlation function of the radio-navigation signal.
The proposed method exhibits notably the advantage of allowing faster detection for narrow-band interference signals.